


Caught In The Storm

by angryschnauzer



Category: American Actor AU, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Gratuitous Chocolate references, Ice Play, NSFW, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Pull Out Method, Rough Sex, Slight dom/sub elements, Snow play, Spanking, blowjob, dual penetration, oral sex (female receiving), oral sex (male receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: After getting stuck in a snowstorm after finding your shitty now ex-boyfriend in bed with another woman, a handsome mechanic comes to your rescue. As the storm closes in you seek shelter at his cabin, and he proves to be everything you ex never was… and much more.





	Caught In The Storm

Caught In The Storm

Peering through the windshield you weren’t sure if the snow was getting worse or it was the tears that you were crying, either way when you hit the next patch of ice you actually screamed as the powerful car lurched side to side and the dash lit up like a Christmas tree as the traction control tried to kick in. You knew better than to brake hard but all you wanted to do was curl up and shut out the world, wanting to push your most recent memories from your mind.

You’d caught a cab out to your boyfriends country residence to surprise him, you knew when he would be returning from his business trip, and the thought of spending a snowy weekend just the two of you snuggled up and cosy had seemed romantic. Ironically he’d had exactly the same thought... it was just that you weren’t involved in that scenario. So when you’d let yourself in using the spare key under the plant pot at the back door you were surprised to hear two voices. Following the noises through the house the closer you got to the master bedroom the more evident it became that it was another woman, and it was more noises than words that were coming from her lips. You’d pushed the door open with your toe and had been rooted to the spot as you saw the two of them going at it in the usual position your boyfriend always chose; girl on top, so he didn’t have to do any work.

It was bad enough that he’d been cheating on you, but when he’d seen you he just told you to close the door on your way out, no other acknowledgement to your presence. When you realised neither were stopping their activities you dialled the cab company, attempting to get the driver to come back, but he had now clocked off for the night and with the approaching snowstorm they wouldn’t sent another cab out. Spotting your boyfriends keys on the kitchen counter you grabbed them and made you way to his double garage, pulling your nose up as you saw the pink pearlescent monstrosity parked next to the sleek white Jaguar that was his company car. Starting the Jag up you slowly pulled out of the garage, pausing for a moment when you considered closing the door before thinking better of it, deciding that if he wanted to come after you he’d not only need to bring the Barbie car, he’d also need to dig it out of the snowdrifts.

That was an hour ago and it had taken almost that long for the shock and upset to kick in, the road conditions getting worse as you made your way along the deserted highway, barely able to see where you were going. Using the back of your hand to wipe the tears from your eyes you peered through the glass again, the snow flying directly at you making your vision go funny. Hitting another patch of ice this time the car slid, the rear end fish-tailing before you managed to come to a stop on the side of the road next to a road sign. The car’s engine stuttered for a moment before it died and you were plunged into darkness. Sitting rigid in the seat for a moment you didn’t know what to do, but then a small orange light came on above your head and you heard the car’s automatic assistant dialling the breakdown support centre.

“Hey there, this is Jaguar Roadside Assistance. We have it on screen you have been in an incident?”

“Hi...” you cleared your throat, your voice coming out as a croak before you tried again; “Hi... no... I’m good”

“Are you sure Miss?”

“Yes absolutely” you realised in that moment that if you reported an incident Jaguar would alert your boyfriend to your location; “Just dropping a gift off at a friend’s place, I slipped a bit on the driveway, nothing to worry about... honestly”

“OK Miss, you have a good evening”

Thanking them for their time you pressed the overhead button that ended the call before trying to figure out what to do. Glancing up through the snow that was building up on the windshield you saw the name of the highway and the distances to the nearest town, thanking all matter of deities when you discovered you still had phone signal in the storm. Quickly searching for a breakdown service in the nearest town you dialled the number, your fingers crossed as you waited for someone to pick up;

“Stan’s Auto’s Towing Service...” The voice on the end of the line was low and deep, but for some reason it didn’t make you feel uneasy

Explaining your predicament the guy on the end of the line paused but then agreed to come out to you, telling you to stay put and that he’d be there in fifteen minutes.

-

You’d watched the clock from the moment you’d hung up, and when the 13th minute ticked by you were surprised to hear a loud tap on the driver’s window. Rolling it down you were presented with a gruff bearded face, but none of that mattered as you were transfixed by the grey-blue eyes that immediately softened when he saw you;

“Hey... I’m from Stan’s Auto’s... what seems to be the problem Ma’am?”

“I... I came off the road and then the engine died... I just couldn’t go on...”

You trailed off; realising that what you were saying sounded pathetic, but were greeted by a kind smile that was mostly hidden behind the man’s beard. He reached his hand in and took yours;

“Its ok... why don’t you grab your purse and go sit in the cab of my truck whilst I get your car hooked up?”

Grabbing your things you pulled your coat around yourself before stepping out, the storm force winds immediately tugging at your clothing as you stepped around the guy. Seeing that he was wearing a warm jacket with ‘Stan’s Auto’s’ written on the back you felt more at ease, hunching down against the wind as you slowly made your way to his truck. When you settled yourself in the passenger seat you watched in the mirror as the floodlights from the back of the truck illuminated your boyfriend’s car and as your rescuer hooked it up to the towing hitch.

Finally the driver’s door opened and he climbed in, shaking the snow from himself before he looked at you;

“So... where to Miss?”

Your voice caught in your throat, you tried to suppress the tears but before you knew it they were flowing down your cheeks at the same quick rate that the words were spilling from your mouth. You couldn’t stop yourself, you were telling this poor unsuspecting man you had only just met the entire sordid details of your breakup until you finally stopped, out of breath and feeling like you were going to throw up. Trying to avert eye contact you both sat in silence for what seemed like an age before he cleared his voice;

“Well... my name is Sebastian... and would you like a hug?”

You’d only just met him, but dammit yes, you wanted a hug. You threw yourself into his outstretched arms and sobbed into his chest. But something miraculous happened; whilst locked in his embrace you could feel the tension and hurt start to ebb away. Finally you looked up his face warm and comforting as he tenderly wiped a stray tear from your cheek;

“So... where to?”

Clearing your throat you blushed;

“I guess the nearest motel”

“I hate to break it to ya but there ain’t no motels in our little town”

“The bus station?”

“Nope, it’s just a stop outside the hardware store...”

“Oh...”

“Look, you can say no, but I got a spare room at my place... I can store the Jaguar in the workshop overnight...”

“Umm...”

“No funny business, honestly, it’s kinda that or I’m gonna have to drop you off at the church and you’ll have to see if the Sisters would take you in for the night...”

-

As you held the large workshop door open for Sebastian he backed the powerful car into the safety of what was in essence a barn, the snow soaking through your inadequate clothing for the weather, and as you both locked the doors your teeth were chattering. Sebastian wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you both hunched down against the inclement weather as he guided you up the steps to the porch of his cabin, stomping on the boards to shake some of the snow off before letting you in.

The second the door was shut you suddenly felt at home, there was a fire roaring in the hearth and the furnishings were rustic. Sebastian motioned for your coat which you shrugged off and handed to him, watching as he stopped and turned;

“Jeez... this is soaked through... you wanna grab a shower to warm up and change into some dry clothes?”

Nodding your agreement he pointed the way to his bathroom and showed you now to use the faucets, ducking out of the room and leaving you to it.

You had to admit the warmth that enveloped you as you stood under the jets of water soon eased your aches and chills, but once you stepped out you realised that you had very little that would be suitable to change into; your weekend had been intended to be spent wearing lingerie and little else. Rummaging through your bag you eventually found a pair of silk pyjama shorts and a shortie silk robe, deciding to go with the matching babydoll nightgown underneath and just hoped it totalled enough fabric to actually cover everything.

Nervously stepping into the hallway you called out for Sebastian, his voice surprising you as it came muffled from behind a closed door;

“Hey, I’m just gonna grab a shower, why don’t you help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen”

“Sure, thanks”

Making your way to the kitchen you heard doors open and close behind you followed by the white noise of the shower starting. Pulling the refrigerator open you scanned what was on offer, but it was either beer or leftovers so opted for a glass of water instead. Remembering that you had a bag of Hershey’s Kisses in your purse you pulled them out and took a seat on a barstool, settling down with your candies to flick through the local newspaper that lay on the counter. You were so engrossed in an article that you were unaware that Sebastian had finished his shower a while ago, nor did you hear his soft footfalls as he returned to the kitchen. It was only when you heard what could only be described as a tiny whimper did you turn around to see him standing almost right behind you;

“Hey!” you said enthusiastically; “Did you want a Kiss?”

Sebastian looked you up and down for a second before you were suddenly in his arms, his lips pressed to yours as it was time for a whimper to escape your lips. It wasn’t that it was unpleasant, it was just unexpected, so when he pulled away and saw the surprised look on your face he turned seven shades of crimson. Only then did he see the candies on the counter and he clamped his hand over his mouth;

“Shit...” he took a step back; “I am so so sorry... I thought... you were wearing sexy... and... oh shit...”

You both stood there in silence for a moment before you held out a candy for him, feeling that same spark of electricity as his fingertips brushed against your hand.

“Thanks” he unwrapped it slowly before popping it into his mouth, grinning around it; “And I am really sorry”

“Don’t be, it was nice”

You could feel yourself getting flustered at the thought of the kiss again, but thankfully he changed the subject as he stepped to the fridge;

“So, is there anything you’d like to eat?”

Licking your lips as your mind immediately went into the gutter your mouth leapt ahead of your brain;

“Yeah...” you were now admiring how his dark jeans clung to his ass and thighs, and if you weren’t mistaken they were filled out nicely in the front too, but thankfully your brain finally caught up; “Sorry, no... Actually I’m good...”

Shrugging be grabbed a beer and opened it;

“You wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sure”

-

Half an hour later the two of you were squeezed onto the tiny sofa Sebastian had in the lounge area of the open plan living quarters in his cabin. There was a movie on the screen but neither of you had been paying attention to it, instead you’d talked. You’d shared details of your lives and loves, of your work and hobbies. Mid sentence you shivered where the cold night air was starting to seep into the room, and before you knew it he’d simultaneously wrapped his arm around your shoulders whilst using his free hand to pull a blanket across both of your laps.    

As the chill ebbed away you both found yourselves draped over one another with your legs over his lap. When you reached into the almost empty bag of Hershey’s Kisses you found that Sebastian had the same idea, your hands intertwined for a few seconds;

“Sorry” he blushed as he withdrew from the bag empty handed.

Pulling one of the silver foil wrapped chocolates out you carefully unwrapped it before gently feeding it to him, his tongue darting out and running along your finger tip. Meeting his gaze you saw his eyes darken as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth;

“Your turn”

Fishing another candy out of the bag he unwrapped it, cursing as the thin foil wrapper broke, and as he turned it in his fingers it was already starting to melt. Cursing under his breath he finally held it to your lips, and feeling brave you took hold of his wrist as your lips gently plucked the treat from his fingers. You felt him start to pull his hand away but held it in place, sucking his finger into your mouth as your tongue worked over the soft pad of his fingertip to clean the chocolate from it as you maintained eye contact.

Finally you released his finger with an audible pop, still holding his wrist as the air was tense. As the space between you naturally closed you found your lips meeting his again, this time with the intention of an actual kiss as his arms wrapped around your frame and he pulled you onto his lap.

The blanket was soon disguarded as the kiss deepened, Sebastian proving that your ex had been awful at yet another thing as in one kiss you were feeling more passion than your entire doomed relationship. His hands were soon roaming your body, your robe untied and dropped to the floor as you tugged his t-shirt over his head;

“Take me to bed Sebastian...”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to take advantage of you in your situation...”

“I’m sure...”

You let out a shriek as he suddenly rose from the couch, taking you with him, your silky nightwear sliding against his hard toned body and you were suddenly slipping from his grasp. He grabbed blindly at you, his fingers catching in the thin spaghetti straps of your top but with your full weight pulling against it they snapped and you landed in a topless heap on the floor.

As you lay there sprawled on the floor you watched as Sebastian’s gaze raked over you, watching how your breasts heaved from the sudden exertion. Holding his hand out to help you up he wasn’t expecting you to instead tug it, making his legs buckle as he landed on top of you, face to face;

“The bed can wait...”

Your lips met again and this time it was a fiery passion that overtook as you lay on the rug in front of the fire, Sebastian pressing kisses down your jaw and neck, across your chest before he nuzzled at your breasts and took them in his large hands to caress them. His trail of kisses continued, over your stomach as his hands pushed your legs apart, hooking one finger into the crotch of your shorts and pulling them to one side to expose your soaked cunt;

“Is this all for me?”

You nodded, biting your lip to suppress the whimper that his warm breath against your soaked folds caused. He slowly dragged a finger through the wetness, spreading it around before you felt the soft touch of his lips against your clit, his tongue darting out to lick firmly at the sensitive little bud. His finger teased at your entrance, sliding in tentatively as you whimpered;

“More Sebastian... please...”

The brush of his beard against your most sensitive of places turned you on even more, as did the low chuckle from between your thighs as he ran the flat of his hand over your soaked folds before pushing two thick fingers into you.

He was neither rough nor gentle, instead his lips, tongue and fingers worked in a triple team as he worked you into a frenzy, his long fingers expertly finding that perfect spot deep inside as his tongue worked hard circles against your clit. Your hands found their way to his hair, entwined in the soft brown locks you held him in place as you ground your core against his face;

“Oh god, yes... that’s it... Oh god... I’m gonna come...”

“That’s it baby, I can feel you squeezin’ the shit outta’ my fingers” his voice was hoarse as he continued to fuck you with his fingers, and as you looked down his eyes sparkled with dark mischief, the icy blue of his eyes almost disappeared now his pupils were blown so wide with lust.

When you came you did so with a scream, your back arching as you shook from the waves of pleasure that surged through you, the most exquisite feeling you’d ever felt consuming your mind until you went limp on the soft rug beneath you. For a few moments you were almost out of it, the endorphins rushing through your bloodstream giving you a high like no other, and you were only vaguely aware of Sebastian pulling his fingers from you and standing, scooping you into his arms as he carried you to his bedroom.

Once the cold cotton of his sheets hit your exposed skin it pulled you from your trance, winding your hands around the back of Sebastian’s neck and pulling him down to kiss you, you could taste yourself on his lips and it reignited that fire within you surprisingly fast.

“I wanna see you Baby...” he muttered against your lips, his fingers delicately tugging at your now ruined silk pyjamas.

You moved to help him, lifting your hips to let him slide your soaked shorts off, pulling your ruined stop over your head. Your hands found their way to the waist of his jeans and you couldn’t help but to rub the palm of your hand over the bulge his dick was causing as he was trapped erect inside the harsh denim fabric. He stood at the side of the bed as you sat on the edge, your fingers working nervously as they fumbled with the button, pulling the zipper down to expose a thatch of dark hair and the solid base of his shaft. Reaching your hand in he sucked in a breath, your touch welcome but maddening where he was so aroused.

“Gently Baby... I’m ready to blow already...”

You looked up at him through your lashes;

“Well, I’m also ready to _blow_ as you put it...”

As you tugged his jeans down his thighs you tipped your head forwards, taking the swollen tip into your mouth, your tongue working against the slit as you lapped at the clear liquid that was already pooling there.

“Oh f-f-fuck...”

Sebastian’s legs wobbled from the sensations, he had to steady himself on your shoulder, the sights and feelings of what you were doing almost too much. Pulling off of him you helped him strip himself of the rest of this clothing before pulling him onto the bed, kneeling at his side as you pressed kisses to his smooth abdomen and happy trail. Taking him into your mouth again you felt his hand trace tiny patterns over your ribcage before cupping your breasts as they swung below you, groaning at the visual as he watched you savour his taste like a woman starved. You started to bob up and down, taking more of his shaft into your mouth with each pass, cupping his balls and stroking the tight skin as you hummed against him.

“Hang on a second...’”

His words were rough as you pulled off of him and looked up, letting out your own squeal as he suddenly took hold of your hips and pulled you up the bed until your knees were either side of his head, his voice now muffled by your thighs;

“Much better...”

Leaning forwards again you grinned as you took his leaking cock in your hands and stroked him firmly, letting out a little gasp as he wrapped his arms around your legs and pulled you down onto his tongue. With each flick of your tongue it caused a moan from between your thighs, and that only repeated the process with you, moaning each time he sucked at your clit. Soon your legs were shaking from the impending orgasm that was about to wash over you, instinctively going to rise up onto your knees but Sebastian held you down as he increased his efforts.

In turn you took him deeper into your mouth, now resting your hands on the bed either side of his slim hips, it meant he could move his hips, bucking up into your throat as he also chased his release. You were a sweaty pile of heaving bodies, the scent of sex filling the room as the noises you were both making only got louder until you came simultaneously, your body shaking on top of Sebastian’s as he bucked his hips up one final time and thick streams of come filled your mouth.

You were unable to swallow it all, the taste flooding over your tongue as it flowed down your chin to your breasts and onto his abdomen. When the final wave of your orgasm ebbed away you rolled to your side, laying on the soft sheets head to toe with him, your chests heaving.

Without saying a word Sebastian gently rubbed your leg before getting up, and you watched as he staggered on unsteady legs to the bathroom, appearing seconds later in the doorway where he steadied himself;

“You ok there?” you called out, smirking at him.

“Baby...” he muttered as he staggered to the bed holding a warm washcloth; “I don’t think I’ve come that hard... well, ever...” he practically collapsed onto the bed and used the cloth to gently wipe his come from your chin and chest, turning it over and dipping it between your thighs. At the sound of your sharp intake of breath as you winced as the warm cloth brushed against stubble burn he’d left behind his eyes shot back up to yours; “You ok?”

“Yeah...” you shifted on the bed, settling against the pillows and pulling the comforter over your body; “Just a little sore from your beard...”

“Oh... sorry about that...”

“No no, it’s good... just might take me a little while to go again”

You looked up at him and smirked, pulling the comforter to one side and watching as he climbed in next to you, setting the cloth on the floor as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you practically on top of him;

“You’re so fucking beautiful... your ex didn’t deserve you”

“You trying to charm me Sebastian?”

“Might be... is it working?” he said with a grin

Leaning forwards you pressed your lips to his, kissing him softly;

“Might be...”

“Good, because whatever it takes I don’t want this to be one time thing. The fact that it took you stealing a car...”

“I didn’t steal a car!”

“You kinda did, but anyway... stealing a car and getting stuck in a snowstorm brought us together, I don’t want to let you go now”

In his arms you felt at home, your ex had never held you like this, had never wanted to talk after making love. And although you technically hadn’t even had sex yet, the acts you had done were more intimate that you’d ever experienced. As the evening grew late you found your eyelids growing heavy, the soft touches of Sebastian’s fingers against your skin soothing you, and before you knew it you were sleeping softly in his arms.

-

You awoke to a room filled with bright light, the warm body behind you making you snuggle back against it as you felt Sebastian’s hand curl around your stomach and pull you flush with his chest.

“Mmm you feel so good to wake up next to”

His voice was scratchy from sleep, but as he pressed kisses to that sensitive spot on the back of your neck you melted into his touch. His hand snaked down your stomach and between your thighs, still slightly tender from the previous nights beard burn and it had you tensing.

“Still a little sore huh?”

“Umm... just a little...”

Sebastian quickly moved, slipping out from under the covers and you turned to watch his naked ass as he opened the window just a crack and scooped a little snow from the sill onto the palm of his hand, closing the window and quickly returning to the bed. Using his free hand he pulled the covers from you;

“Lay back and open your legs Baby...”

Biting your lip you pulled your knees high and wide, watched as he gently pressed the small handful of snow against your tender folds.

“OH MY GOD!”

You squealed, the cold of the snow was a shock at first even though you knew it was coming, but as he smoothed his fingers gently over your folds you relaxed into his touch. Looking down his body you admired how the bright light coming from the fallen snow made him look like he was chiselled from ice like a sculpture of an Adonis. His cock was growing thick and firm as he took in your naked body laying before him, and you reached out and took him in hand, pumping him to full tumescence before guiding him between your thighs.

The first touch as the bulbous crown of his cock parted your folds felt like the very first time all over again, the thick girth stretching you more than you were ready for. Rubbing the cool pad of his thumb over your clit, he watched and felt your reactions as your body relaxed and a fresh flood of your slick essence coated his cock. Pulling out for a second he laid the fat shaft against your folds, the blunt tip bumping against your clit as he rubbed back and forth, the gnarled veins that patterned his shaft thrilling you. When you were quivering from his actions he repositioned himself at your entrance, his hands softly stroking your hips as he pushed forwards and slowly filled you.

You’d never felt anything like it before, you could feel your inner walls parting to make room for him, his cock filling you so much that you knew he had in that very moment ruined you for any other man. This was it, this perfect god like creature that was between your thighs and whispering the softest of praises was going to ruin you and send you to heaven simultaneously.

Your hands found their way to your breasts, kneading the soft flesh and tugging on your hardened nipples, and it caused a growl to rumble up through Sebastian’s chest as he watched you, his hips surging forward for a powerful thrust;

“Damn Baby girl... you playing with your tits is just beautiful...”

“Fuck me Seb, you feel so good... so big...”

Your praises made his chest swell with pride, and it was his trigger to start fucking you hard, his thick cock testing your body’s limits as he ploughed into you. Arching your back you felt the thick head of his cock rub firmly and fully against the soft spongy patch deep inside you, your orgasm crashing over you as you squirted for the first time in your life, soaking his crotch and thighs as he fucked you through your orgasm until you went limp and let out one final shudder.

He paused his movements, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your sweaty forehead;

“You ok there Baby?”

Lifting your head you caught his lips with yours and you could feel him still hard inside you;

“Turn me over and fuck me raw Sebastian”

The growl that rumbled up through Sebastian’s chest could only be described as primal, the look on his face almost feral as he did as you’d asked, his muscles bulging as he flipped you over and his strong hands roughly pulled you to your knees. You felt him position himself at you entrance and slam back into you, filling you in harsh thrusts as your body yielded to him.

“Holy shit... Yes... harder...”

Another growl came from behind you, and with it came harder deeper thrusts. His fingers gripped your hips almost painfully, pulling you back onto his glistening shaft as it stretched your walls.

“Yes... That’s it Seb, I’ve been a bad girl...”

“You have, haven’t you baby?” The loud smack of his palm against your ass made you squeal, but it was louder than it was firm yet it excited you none the less; “But I think you like being a bad girl, don’t you?”

“Yes Sir... the worst...”

You glanced over your shoulder and winked at Sebastian as he continued to fuck you hard and fast, biting your lip as he ran his thumb over your slippery asshole, his thumb pushing in slowly and easily where you’d soaked yourself already.

“You like that Bad Girl? You like being double stuffed?”

“Yes Sir, it feels so good... more please...”

“You greedy Bad Girl... I can feel you’re close, your pussy is squeezing the shit outta me... you like my thumb up your ass?”

“Sir... I’m close”

You weren’t sure where the Sir thing had suddenly come from, but it felt natural and damn it was getting you so close to coming that you were already teetering on the precipice. You felt Sebastian lean forwards, his hips still snapping back and forth as he fucked you so hard, this new angle meaning the thick bulbous vein that ran along the underside of his cock pressed firmly against your g-spot drove you ever closer to orgasm;

“You feel so good Baby girl...  my Bad Baby Girl... You gonna come Baby?”

His lips brushed against your neck as he spoke, and as his other hand curled around your front and sought out your clit it was the final stimuli to tip you over the edge, coming hard as you screamed out his name.

Basking in the rush of endorphins that surged through you, you were vaguely aware of Sebastian pulling out just in time, your face pressed against the cool sheets as you glanced over your shoulder and watched as he gasped himself in his fist, pumping thick streams of come over your back as he painted you with his seed, before his legs gave way and he fell on top of you.

His weight pushed you flat against the mattress, but it was a welcome heaviness, comforting as he pressed kisses to your shoulders and you both still shook from the intensity of your orgasms.

-

Two hours later you had finally showered and dressed, Sebastian lending you a pair of sweatpants and tee after you had great joy showing him just how flimsy the contents of your weekend wardrobe were, and as he moved around the kitchen making you breakfast he couldn’t help but to stop and kiss you each time he brushed past to get to the refrigerator, just the thought of knowing that you were wearing just a thin scrap of lace beneath the plain clothing driving him nuts.

Just as the bacon was happily sizzling away in the skillet you both heard a car pull into the yard outside, its tyres crunching on the snow.

“Huh...” Sebastian peered out of the window at the new arrival; “It would seem Barbie has arrived...”

A chill went down your spine, fearing the worst as you got to your feet to stand next to Sebastian and look out;

“It’s my ex... and his new girl...”

Sebastian wiped his hands on the dish towel as he turned the burners on the stove to low;

“Don’t worry, I’ll sort them out. They’ve probably used the Jaguar’s tracker to find it... you keep an eye on breakfast; I’ll be back in two minutes”

He pressed a kiss to your cheek before pulling on his work jacket and boots, stepping out into the cold sunny morning air. You watched as he approached the pink car and the two people you really hadn’t wanted to ever see again stepped out. You could hear the conversation clearly, and grinned when you heard that Sebastian was doing his best impression of awkward tow-guy as possible, basically holding your Ex’s Jag to ransom until he paid the tow charge to release it. They disappeared into the office attached to the barn, a few moments later your Ex reappeared grumbling as Sebastian backed the Jag skilfully out of the barn and handed the keys over.

“So, where’d you drop her off then?” you Ex snarled out at Sebastian

“Drop who off?”

“The... the slut that stole my car?”

“Dunno what you’re talking about, Jaguar assistance called me to pickup, and the car was abandoned on the side of the road, keys still in...”

You saw your Ex’s face break into an evil smile at the thought of you having to walk in the previous night’s snowstorm, and in that very second you knew you’d had a lucky escape from that sadistic bastard.

Sebastian was already climbing the steps to his cabin, not waiting for his two unexpected guests to leave. When the door opened a blast of icy air filled the room, and you rushed over to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you kissed him;

“Thank you”

Resting his cool hands on your hips he pulled you flush with his chest before he held up a wad of cash;

“Your Ex is an utter dumbass. C’mon, let’s get breakfast inside us then I’m takin’ you into town. Gotta buy you an outfit for tonight...”

“W-what’s happening tonight?”

“Dinner’s on him” he said with a grin, kissing you deeply as the smell of burning bacon filled the cabin, neither of you caring. Being in each other’s arms felt so right and the rest of the world could be damned.   


 


End file.
